Neon lighting, which is produced by the electrical stimulation of the electrons in the low-pressure neon gas-filled glass tube, has been a main stay in advertising and for outlining channel letters and building structures for many years. A characteristic of neon lighting is that the tubing encompassing the gas has an even glow over its entire length irrespective of the viewing angle. This characteristic makes neon lighting adaptable for many advertising applications, including script writing and designs, because the glass tubing can be fabricated into curved and twisted configurations simulating script writing and intricate designs. The even glow of neon lighting being typically devoid of hot spots allows for advertising without visual and unsightly distractions. Thus, any illumination device that is developed to duplicate the effects of neon lighting must also have even light distribution over its length and about its circumference. Equally important, such lighting devices must have a brightness that is at least comparable to neon lighting. Further, since neon lighting is a well-established industry, a competitive lighting device must be lightweight and have superior “handleability” characteristics in order to make inroads into the neon lighting market. Neon lighting is recognized as being fragile in nature. Because of the fragility and heavy weight, primarily due to its supporting infrastructure, neon lighting is expensive to package and ship. Moreover, it is extremely awkward to initially handle, install, and/or replace. Any lighting device that can provide those previously enumerated positive characteristics of neon lighting, while minimizing its size, weight, and handleability shortcomings, will provide for a significant advance in the lighting technology.
The recent introduction of lightweight and breakage resistant point light sources, as exemplified by high-intensity light-emitting diodes (LEDs), have shown great promise to those interested in illumination devices that may simulate neon lighting and have stimulated much effort in that direction. However, the twin attributes of neon lighting, uniformity and brightness, have proven to be difficult obstacles to overcome as such attempts to simulate neon lighting have largely been stymied by the tradeoffs between light distribution to promote the uniformity and brightness.
In an attempt to address some of the shortcomings of neon, co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/982,705, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,238, which has been incorporated in its entirety by reference, describe an illumination device comprising a profiled rod of material having waveguide properties that preferentially scatters light entering one lateral surface (“light-receiving surface”) so that the resulting light intensity pattern emitted by another lateral surface of the rod (“light-emitting surface”) is elongated along the length of the rod. A light source extends along and is positioned adjacent the light-receiving surface and spaced from the light-emitting surface a distance sufficient to create an elongated light intensity pattern with a major axis along the length of the rod and a minor axis that has a width that covers substantially the entire circumferential width of the light-emitting surface. In a preferred arrangement, the light source is a string of point light sources spaced a distance apart sufficient to permit the mapping of the light emitted by each point light source into the rod so as to create elongated and overlapping light intensity patterns along the light-emitting surface and circumferentially about the surface so that the collective light intensity pattern is perceived as being uniform over the entire light-emitting surface.
One of the essential features of the illumination device described and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/982,705 is the uniformity and intensity of the light emitted by the illumination device. While it is important that the disadvantages of neon lighting be avoided (for example, weight and fragility), an illumination device would have little commercial or practical value if the proper light uniformity and intensity could not be obtained. This objective is achieved primarily through the use of a “leaky” waveguide rod. A “leaky” waveguide is a structural member that functions both as an optical waveguide and light scattering member. As a waveguide, it tends to preferentially direct light entering the waveguide, including the light entering a lateral surface thereof, along the axial direction of the waveguide, while as a light scattering member, it urges the light out of an opposite lateral surface of the waveguide. As a result, what is visually perceived is an elongated light pattern being emitted along the light-emitting lateral surface of the waveguide. This illumination device tends to emit light primarily from the lateral surface opposite from the light source, or the “front lateral surface.” This effect is amplified when the light source is placed at a greater distance from the front lateral surface.
As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/982,705, the light source and electrical accessories of the illumination device, including a flexible circuit board, are generally contained within a housing, which comprises a pair of sidewalls defining an open ended channel that extends the length of the leaky waveguide used therewith. While this device can be customized to take on a variety of shapes, it is not ideal for inexpensive configuration of popular predetermined designs that may be stored in inventory for immediate availability.
It is therefore the paramount object of the present invention to provide an illumination device for simulating neon of a predetermined design capable of being stored in inventory for immediate availability and having the additional benefit of reduced expense.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent and addressed through a reading of the discussion below and appended drawings.